The present invention relates generally to user authentication, and more particularly to authenticating users based on user responses to a pre-selected authentication prompt.
User authentication is a security measure implemented to protect confidential information provided by a service, or to prevent unauthorized access to service tasks, such as bank wire transfers. A user can provide passwords, gestures, PIN codes, and biometrics as a means for user authentication, where each type of response can have unique strengths and weaknesses in terms of reliability, observability, memorability, efficiency, and usability in different user authentication environments.